Aishiteru, Eu te amo
by Hitachiin Twiins
Summary: Presente para o Hikaru, de novo xD... Não tem muito o que falar por que se não estraga a história xP... Mas bem... Narração por parte de Hikaru xP... Yaoi,Lemon, Hikaru x Kaoru, não gosta? Melhor não ler '-'...


Avisos

1) Por consideração ao Hikaru, _que está suportando a fic Blood, mesmo não gostando_, vou fazer outra fic em homenagem a ele. Então quem irá narrar será o Hikaru.  
2) Vai ser Yaoi e sem a maioria dos obstáculos que aparecem no meio.  
3) Vai ter muito lemon e mais lemon xD...  
4) Se não gostou, faça o favor de sair correndo. Pois isso é uma fic homenagem ao Hikaru e aos 3 meses de namoro xD... [ Foram 3 meses? ]  
5) Boa leitura.

Aishiteru (Eu te amo)

_A vida é engraçada né? Até ontem eu achava que um irmão sempre seria um irmão. Mas graças ao Kaoru, eu descobri que isso era mentira.  
_  
Tínhamos acabado de voltar do Host e estávamos em casa. Para variar nós dois fomos tomar banho em banheiros separados. Quando voltamos para o quarto estávamos trocados e já prontos para jantar._ Não sei o que me deu, mas sei que graças a isso eu estou junto dele. _Em um momento me vi deitado na cama esperando o meu irmão sair do banheiro; no outro me vi trancando a porta do quarto e no seguinte estava dentro do banheiro aonde o Kaoru estava tomando banho e no final estava nu no box junto do mesmo.

Vi-o surpreso e sorri, eu sabia que já tinha tomado banho, mas eu queria saber o que tanto o Kaoru fazia que ficava enrolando. Quando entrei no box eu já tinha entendido o por que de ele estar demorando tanto.

Andei até ele e o abracei, deixando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, os dois corpos colados um ao outro e ele surpreso. Me afastei um pouco dele e o beijei de uma forma para tirá-lo do transe, quando este respondeu desci as mãos: uma na frente dele, brincando de passar a mão sobre o membro do outro, e a outra mão descendo até a bunda dele apertando-a de leve.

Ouvi-o gemer por já estar excitado, assim fui até a parede mais próxima e encostei as costas dele na mesma, parando de beijá-lo e descendo até o ombro dele, lambendo e mordiscando de leve. A mão na frente dele voltava a torturá-lo de uma forma divertida, e a mão atrás dele descia até a entrada do mesmo rodeado-a com a ponta do dedo.

Por causa da excitação percebi que ele não iria agüentar a brincadeira, tanto que enquanto minha mão brincava com o membro dele eu senti que este tinha chegado ao ápice facilmente, portanto desci a boca até o mamilo dele, rodeando e por fim o chupando, ouvindo mais gemidos serem proferidos por aquela boca.

Adentrei um dos dedos na entrada dele; já que havia sido molhado antes de entrar, o dedo estava úmido o suficiente para não machucar o outro. Mas ouvi-o gemer de prazer... decidi então descer minha face até o membro dele, passando a língua sobre a extensão do mesmo e apreciando cada gota de semem e de água que tinha ficado lá. Quando eu finalmente não resisti coloquei o membro dele na minha boca fazendo leves "vai e vens", e atrás dele deixava um dedo preparando-o para o que viria.

Quando o senti acostumado, coloquei outro dedo dentro dele com certa pressa; não esperei ele se acostumar e coloquei um terceiro e os movi. Tirei a boca do membro dele e subi beijando-o; não sei o motivo ou razão de tudo, só sabia que gostava.

Entre o beijo ouvia-o gemer, de prazer e de excitação. Tirei os dedos dele e o coloquei de quatro sobre o chão molhado, deixando a água cair sobre as costas dele. Posicionei-me atrás dele penetrando devagar para não o machucar. Assim que terminei de penetrá-lo gemi de prazer e também por causa do aperto dentro dele.

Tirando o membro devagar e voltando a colocá-lo, fiz esses movimentos até meu irmão se acostumar, e com o tempo estoquei-o mais e mais rápido, enquanto uma das mãos segurava o quadril dele. Para estocá-lo, a outra mão ficava no membro dele, fazendo "vai e vens" no mesmo ritmo.

Os gemidos dele não eram mais contidos e nem os meus. Quando ele começou a me ajudar nos movimentos eu passei uma mão sobre a barriga dele, me debruçando de leve sobre ele, estocando mais fundo, com a mão sobre o membro dele estocando-o mais, e senti que este chegaria ao seu limite e em poucos minutos... e logo isso isso aconteceu, ele gozou em minha mão.

Eu, por minha vez, ao sentir que este chegara ao limite, acabei por me levar junto e gozar depois dele, dentro de seu corpo. Sai de dentro dele, deitando-me no chão, deixando a água cair sobre minha barriga e ele se deitou ao meu lado de bruços, deixando a água cair nas costas dele.

Quando as respirações normalizaram-se eu me levantei e o ajudei a se levantar, tomando banho. Saímos e fomos para o quarto nos trocar. Não colocamos uma roupa, mas sim roupões, afinal estávamos com preguiça de colocar algo.

Descemos até a sala de jantar, pedindo para as empregadas servirem a janta. Depois que finalmente jantamos eu me levantei e fui para o quarto me deitando na cama, olhando o teto e pensando: será que foi o certo? O que a gente fez?

Vi a porta se abrindo e de lá entrava o Kaoru, trancando a porta e deitando-se ao meu lado. Virei-me e o abracei, olhando-o nos olhos sorrindo.

Hikaru - E se eu dizer que você é lindo?  
Kaoru – Diria que é narcisismo, uma vez que você é igual a mim...  
Hikaru – E se eu disser que eu te amo?  
Kaoru – Diria que é recíproco.  
Hikaru – E se eu te pedisse em namoro?  
Kaoru – Aceitaria, embora teria que ser escondido e em segredo.  
Hikaru – Por mim tudo bem, deis que fiquemos assim para sempre.

Sorri ao vê-lo sorrir comigo, beijei aqueles lábios novamente, era aconchegante e carinhoso, passei minha perna sobre o corpo dele ficando sobre o mesmo apoiado na cama. Olhava-o nos olhos sorrindo, gostava de vê-lo e principalmente de como ele agia em certas circunstancias e momentos. Vi-o passando a mão sobre minhas costas, me puxando e fazendo eu me aproximar mais dele, o beijando novamente. Em seguida me afastei um pouco dele, abrindo o roupão do mesmo, descendo as mãos do peito até a cintura dele. Me afastei dele um pouco voltando a olhá-lo.

Parei um pouco e ouvi a porta bater e assim me afastei dele e indo até a portaria, vendo-o se sentar na cama e fechar o roupão. Abri a porta olhando a pessoa, ficando surpreso ao vê-la.

Hikaru – Ma...Mãe?  
Yuzuha – Sim, Hikaru.  
Hikaru – O que a senhora...?  
Yuzuha – Só passei para dizer que eu voltei hoje para casa e que estou indo dormir. Ou seja, boa noite.  
Hikaru – Ah... Boa noite...  
Kaoru – Boa noite, mãe.

Viu o Kaoru se aproximar para dar boa noite e assim a vi ir para o quarto dela, voltei e deitei na cama, esperando o Kaoru voltar depois de trancar a porta e ele sentar-se sobre o meu abdômen.

Kaoru – Que surpresa vê-la...  
Hikaru – Não é?  
Kaoru – Ah... O que faremos?  
Hikaru – O que sempre fazemos, só que em silêncio.

Sorri ao vê-lo mais surpreso, me levantei fazendo-o deitar-se na cama, pegando um lençol e prendendo as mãos dele na mesma e depois peguei um pano, mais ou menos aqueles de mão, colocando-o dentro da boca dele. Sorri, pois gostava de vê-lo surpreso, e apesar de ter feito aquilo não iria machucar meu irmão, pois esta seria uma das últimas coisas no mundo que iria pensar em fazer.

Assim desci a face até a orelha dele lambendo-a de forma delicada, e por vezes mordendo de leve. Abri o roupão dele com a mão, apoiando as pernas sobre ele, abrindo o meu e deixei-o sobre o corpo aberto.

Novamente desci a face até o ombro dele, lambendo e chupando-o, deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Eu o vi se contorcer abaixo de mim e arquear um pouco as costas. Desci as mãos até o quadril dele, segurando-o e o olhando de baixo. Sorri, desci a face até o mamilo dele mordendo-o e chupando-o algumas vezes. Percebi o desespero dele ao vê-lo se contorcer novamente. Passei o dedo sobre o outro mamilo dele apertando e puxando às vezes.

Separei-me dele novamente descendo a face até o membro dele, e ao invés de colocar o membro dele na minha boca, desci mais a face separando as pernas dele com leveza passando a língua em volta da entrada dele, vendo-o se mexer um pouco; provavelmente eu o estava torturando e não sabia. Continuei a passar a língua em volta da entrada dele, enquanto a mão acariciava o membro dele com pequenos "vai e vens".

Afastei a boca da entrada dele, pondo os dedos em minha boca e molhando-os. Quando vi os dedos molhados o suficiente, coloquei um dedo dentro dele, aproximando minha face do membro dele, e em vez de colocar na boca lambi forma lenta e apreciativa.

Quando vi que ele se acostumou, coloquei outro até o mesmo se acostumar. Baixei a face e coloquei uma das bolas dele dentro da boca, chupando e brincando ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que ele estava se contorcendo, pois sentia os pequenos movimentos que fazia.

Quando ele se acostumou com o segundo dedo coloquei o terceiro, tirando a boca de lá e subindo-a até a orelha dele, mordiscando-a e o vi se mexer, querendo mais contato. Assim tirei o dedo e me posicionando perto dele, indo até a mão dele soltando-a da cama, porem deixando-a presa. Passei os braços atrás da cabeça, sentando-me e fazendo-o se sentar em cima.

Ele por simples obediência deixava o pano na boca para não fazer barulho, me abraçando. O penetrei de forma gentil, com uma pouca pressa, vendo a cara de dor dele, pela pressa. Mas não ia parar agora, não agora que havia chegado naquele ponto. Quando finalmente o penetrei, deitei-o no colchão sem me separar dele me, apoiando no colchão, começando a tirar e colocar o membro de dentro dele devagar.

Vi-o fechar os olhos em um sinal de leve dor; assim continuei até que ele abriu os olhos me olhando, já acostumado e me ajudando um pouco mexendo o quadril, fazendo eu estocar mais fundo nele. Passei uma das mãos sobre o membro dele mexendo-o para cima e para baixo, tendo de aproximar a boca da orelha dele mordendo-a de leve para conter os gemidos que queriam escapar da boca.

Fizemos os movimentos por um longo tempo, quando não agüentamos mais. Parei de me mexer dentro dele, para passar a outra mão livre na boca dele, para tirar o pano da boca do mesmo, vendo-o umedecer os lábios e depois de feito isso, me aproximar dele o beijando.

Enquanto isso voltava a se mexer no membro dele e a estocá-lo o beijando, tendo os gemidos abafados pelo beijo. Em uma última estocada sentia que iria chegar ao ápice, o que não tardou em acontecer e para o seu maior prazer, fora junto do irmão.

Assim permaneceu parado dentro dele, até sentir a ultima gota de ambos sair. Quando finalmente aconteceu saiu de dentro dele, embora não de cima do mesmo, ficando abraçado a ele sorrindo.

Alem de melados pelo sêmen estavam também pelo suor. Vi meu irmão se levantar e ficar em pé, me puxando para a beira da cama e me olhando. Passei a mão sobre os braços dele tirando o lençol que o prendia. Assim vi-o tirar o roupão e me pegar no colo, tirando o meu roupão também, indo até o banheiro, me colocando na banheira deitado enquanto ia até o chuveiro e começava a tomar banho. Depois que ele terminou, veio até a mim me lavando e quando finalmente terminou, me pegou no colo, me secou e me colocou sentado no chão com as costas na parede enquanto ele se secava.

Quando isso aconteceu me pegou novamente e me levou até a cama, indo até o armário e se trocando, pegando algumas peças, voltando até a mim, me vestindo e me arrumando. Colocou-me no chão, indo até a roupa de cama e trocando tudo, pegando os roupões e colocando no cesto de lavar roupas. Após isso, voltou e me colocou na cama deitado e se deitando ao meu lado, ao passo que eu me virei para ele o abraçando.

Sorri ao vê-lo de olhos fechados e com sono, beijei a testa dele e vi-o dormir com um dos braços em volta da minha cintura e o outro entre nossos corpos. Assim passei uma mão entre a dele, entrelaçando-as e a outra por volta da cintura dele puxando para o mais perto possível, dormindo.

No dia seguinte quando acordei, passei a mão no lado da cama procurando um corpo o qual não encontrei. Assim que tal coisa ocorreu abri os olhos, sentando na cama e olhando em volta procurando-o, não o achando de novo. Levantei-me da cama descendo as escadas e indo até a sala, o encontrando deitado no sofá, dormindo. Cheguei-me perto dele passando a mão sobre seus cabelos, vendo que o mesmo acordara do pequeno cochilo.

Kaoru – Ah... Boa tarde...  
Hikaru – Boa tarde; o que faz deitado aqui?  
Kaoru – Acordei um pouco cedo... E decidi ficar por aqui...  
Hikaru – Poderia ter me acordado...  
Kaoru – Você estava com cara de cansado... Preferi não te acordar...

Vi-o sorrir sentando-se no sofá e me convidando para fazer o mesmo. Assim sentei-me ao lado dele olhando para frente.

Kaoru – A nossa mãe saiu logo cedo.  
Hikaru – A casa é nossa de novo?  
Kaoru – Sim, e parece que ela dispensou todo mundo. Ou seja, ela deu folga para todo mundo e a casa está deserta. Se quisermos alguma coisa teremos que pedir ou fazer.  
Hikaru – Ah, que boazinha...

Ri um pouco o olhando e por fim me aproximando dele e o beijando.

Hikaru – Mas até que gostei da idéia.  
Kaoru – E eu também.

Novamente vi aquele sorriso que eu tanto gostava, vi que ele me deitou no sofá ficando por cima de mim.

Hikaru – Ah Não!  
Kaoru – Ah Sim.

Não gostei nada daquilo, não gostei mesmo daquilo, acabando por me perder nos pensamentos, já era tarde quando acordei. Estava sem as roupas e ele ainda estava sobre mim, prensando-me contra o sofá, me beijando.

Não é que não gostasse, mas a posição de baixo não era a favorita. Vi-o tirar as próprias roupas ainda sobre mim. Passou dois dedos sobre os meus lábios, enquanto descia a face até o meu mamilo lambendo-o. Quando eu abri a boca para soltar um leve gemido este se aproveitou e colocou os dedos na minha boca.

Passou os dedos na minha língua e brincando com a mesma, enquanto ele mesmo brincava de passar a língua entre o meu mamilo deixando-os rijos. Embora eu não gostasse dessa posição, gostava dessa brincadeira... assim comecei a chupar os dedos dele, sentindo não só prazer, mas também excitação.

Não demorou muito para o meu membro ficar ereto de tão excitado que estava. Vi-o descer a face até o meu membro e colocá-lo na boca chupando-o. Não agüentava mais chupar aqueles dedos, assim os tirei com a língua, deixando os gemidos saírem garganta a fora.

Assim que ele viu que eu tirava os dedos dele da minha boca, ia com eles até a minha entrada colocando um deles dentro de mim, fazendo-me gemer mais e mais alto, alem de criar ainda mais prazer.

Sentia um pouco de dor, mas era algo realmente desprezível assim continuei a gemer até que finalmente me senti acostumado e este colocar o segundo dedo. Arqueei um pouco as costas, sentindo um prazer enorme, fazendo-me gemer mais.

Ele continuava a chupar o meu membro e a mexer os dedos dele dentro de mim, assim quando me senti acostumado vi-o tirar os dedos e parar de chupar o meu membro, para então subir a face e me beijar me abraçando. Enquanto se arrumava perto de mim, durante o beijo senti-o me penetrar de uma forma delicada e calma.~

Passei as mãos na face dele, afastando-o de mim e deixando a orelha dele perto da minha boca, gemendo no lado da mesma o excitando. Quando ele entrou em mim completamente soltei um gemido longo, ele esperou um pouco até sair devagar, descendo uma das mãos até o meu membro fazendo o mesmo movimento de forma lenta. Voltando a entrar de forma leve e foi prosseguindo do mesmo jeito, esperando acostumar-me tanto com os movimentos quanto com a dor.

Quando isso aconteceu o mesmo começou a fazer os movimentos mais rápidos, não só com o quadril, mas também com a mão. Ouvi-o gemer na minha orelha, igualmente eu gemia na dele. Prosseguindo com os movimentos mais rápidos e mais fundos, tentei ajudá-lo mexendo o meu quadril também, fazendo-o estocar em mim mais fundo e, claro, gemer mais alto de prazer.

Ele aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos e igualmente o fiz, como a casa estava vazia não importava muito se estávamos fazendo na sala e se estávamos gemendo alto, somente importou que era ele que o fazia comigo.

Voltamos a nos beijar e eu o abracei novamente, tendo os gemidos abafados pelo beijo, estávamos suando, mas aquilo se resolveria depois. Continuamos anos mexer até que finalmente percebi que ele chegava ao ápice dentro de mim, gozando dentro do mesmo e eu por minha vez fiz o mesmo, porem na barriga dele.

Vi que ele se afastava, deitando sobre mim e deixando a cabeça sobre o meu ombro, respirando forte contra o meu pescoço. Saiu de dentro de mim, senti uma leve dor agora que estava vazio, porem o abraçava esperando a minha respiração tranqüilizar, o que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo que a dele.

Assim me levantei com ele no colo me abraçando e fomos tomar banho. Depois que saímos deixei-o deitado no quarto enquanto eu fui até a cozinha. Peguei uma caixa de suco de uva e derramei sobre o sofá.

Quando voltei para o quarto deitei-me ao lado dele, não estava cedo e nem tarde para dormir, afinal já eram mais ou menos cinco da tarde, se nós dormíssemos agora iriamos acordar muito cedo para o amanhã...

Kaoru – Pour toujours son, seulement son et du plus personne…  
Hikaru – O que significa?  
Kaoru - Para sempre seu, somente seu e de mais ninguém...  
Hikaru – Que bonito...  
Kaoru – Aishiteru yo...  
Hikaru – Traduz?  
Kaoru – Eu te amo.

Sorri, beijando-o novamente. Vi que ele voltou a dormir; já a mim, me levantei e sai do quarto, vendo os empregados voltarem e dei algumas ordens, como por exemplo, mandarem o sofá para lavanderia ou comprarem igual. E pedi para arrumarem um carro para mim e me levarem para o Shopping; eu fiquei lá mal vinte minutos e já tinha achado os dois presentes que queria.

Voltei para a casa com dois pacotes, indo para o quarto e vendo meu irmão acordado e com um ponto de interrogação perguntando aonde tinha ido. Cheguei perto dele e entrei com um presente, pegando e abrindo o outro pacote.

No pacote de ambos tinha ao total quatro embrulhos, dois sendo uma caixinha pequena e os outros dois eram quadrados. Nas pequenas existia um anel para cada e nas quadradas tinha uma coleira com um encaixe que provavelmente era para uma corrente.

Vi-o sorrir e pegar o anel, colocando no dedo anelar da mão direita e eu fiz o mesmo com o meu, vi que este permanecera com uma interrogação; já sobre a coleira, sorri o olhando e se aproximando dele falando:

Hikaru – Não é para usar na escola, claro, mas sim quando sairmos sem nossos pais.

Vi que embora ele tenha gostado, ficou corado ao olhar aquele objeto. No entanto vi-o colocar para experimentar. Ao vê-lo com tal objeto sorri olhando-o, parecia um cachorro domado com aquilo, fiz o mesmo com o meu.

O meu pensamento era simples quando eu coloquei. Um era do outro, ambos um dono do outro. Mantendo igualmente irmãos e pessoas que se gostam na igualdade.

Hikaru - Pour toujours son (Para sempre seu)  
Kaoru - Seulement son (Somente seu)  
Hikaru e Kaoru - Et du plus personne (E de mais ninguém)

Sorri indo até ele e o abraçando enquanto o beijava. Aquela tinha sido mais uma noite de amor, paixão e loucura, um pouco mais longa que a anterior, mas tão bela quanto à mesma.

Se existe algo de que eu não me arrependo, foi de ter lhe pedido em namoro.

Eu te amo, Kaoru.

_It's the end._

_

* * *

_E...

ACABOU!

Um aviso o nome " Yuzuha " não é uma invensão, andando pelo orkut e entrando em uma comunidade, está escrito que no manga, sei lá que número, o nome da mãe deles é este mesmo.

Depois de três dias, eu não tenho certeza, tentando escrever essa coisa finalmente saiu xD...  
Espero que tenham gostado e tenham tido uma boa leitura...

Como disse é uma fic dedicada ao Hikaru pelos 3 meses de namoro xD...  
Embora teria saído melhor se eu tivesse feito o Kaoru...

Mas não teria sentido algum se eu tivesse feito o Kaoru u.u... No final eu preferi que fosse assim, ficou mais bonito... [A meu ver, ta? ¬¬]

Bom só isso, a fic blood terá uma continuação sim, no máximo amanhã ou depois deve ter sido terminada de ser betada xD...

E mesmo se não for, espere, ela vai sair xD...

Só isso, tenha um bom dia e obrigado por ter lido.


End file.
